toy_islandsfandomcom-20200215-history
Politics of the USSRT
The politics of the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics of Tabi'atstan takes place in the framework of a single-party socialist state led by the Communist Party of Tabi'atstan, itself headed by the General Secretary. State power is exercised through the Communist Party, the Central People's Government (State Council of Ministers) and their provincial and local representation. The head of state of the USSRT is the President, who is effectively a figurehead under the Supreme Legislative People's Council of Tabi'atstan, whilst the head of government is the Premier, who presides over the State Council of Ministers. However, ultimate power is held by the General Secretary as a result of the one-party nature of the USSRT. Since 1983 the offices of President, General Secretary, and Chairman of the Defence Council have been simultaneously held by one individual, giving that individual de jure and de facto power over the country. The sheer size of the Tabi'atstani population and landmass as well as the country's social diversity has made rule from Qal'eh Manar difficult despite numerous attempts at centralising power. Since the early 2000s and the Second Tabi'atstani Civil War, political power has become more personal and less institutional. Communist Party Since the formation of the USSRT in 1925, the Communist Party of Tabi'atstan (CPT) has dominated the government of the country. The primary organs of power in the Communist Party include: *The General Secretary, who is the highest-ranking official within the Party; *The Politburo, consisting of 30 full members, including the members of the Politburo Standing Committee; *The Politburo Standing Committee, which is the most powerful decision making body in the country and consists of X members, *The Secretariat, which is headed by the General Secretary and acts as the main administrative organ of the CPT; *The Central Committee for Discipline Inspection, which is tasked with enforcing party rules and rooting out corruption amongst party members. Government Local government Administrative districts Armed forces The state military of the USSRT is the Tabi'atstani Revolutionary Army, which upholds the principle of the Communist Party's absolute leadership over the country's armed forces. However, the TRA does not have a monopoly on military force in the USSRT, and there exist numerous paramilitary forces under varying levels of state or party control. Arguably the most important of these is the Tabi'atstani Revolutionary Guards, which act as a party army and a counter to the partially state-run TRA. At the paramilitary law enforcement level are the Tabi'atstani Armed Police and the Internal Troops of Tabi'atstan, both aimed more towards an internal security role as opposed to the TRA's focus on defending against outside aggression. The GKSB, the primary intelligence agency in the USSRT, also has its own armed organs. State leaders Politburo Standing Committee Elections Legal system Nationality and ethnicity Nationality is granted at birth to children with at least one Tabi'atstani-national parent, with some exceptions. In general, naturalisation or the obtainment of the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics of Tabi'atstan nationality is difficult. Furthermore, if a USSRT citizen voluntarily obtains a foreign nationality, their Tabi'atstani nationality is automatically rescinded. Foreign relations International disputes Territorial disputes The following territories are claimed by both Tabi'atstan and one or more other countries either in part or in totality: *Mersonn (with the TBRE) International organisation participation Alliance of Toy Islands, Axis of Defiance, Council of Southern Toy Islands, Socialist Treaty Organisation, Sovereigntist Alternative for the Peoples of Unbar. See also *List of leaders of the USSRT Category:Tabi'atstan Category:Politics of Tabi'atstan